


Stacked

by Bismarck_Writes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bismarck_Writes/pseuds/Bismarck_Writes
Summary: Late one evening, 2B finds Byleth playing Tetris and gets wrapped up in some sexy shenanigans.
Relationships: 2B / Byleth
Kudos: 14





	Stacked

**Author's Note:**

> For GuardianFenrir and set in his own modern AU that draws on a fair few universes.

YoRHa No.2 Type B had to admit that she was part of why the water bill had been trending upwards recently. She leaned against the wall in the pristine white shower, almost reminded of the bunker, but the bright floral shower curtain always drove those memories away and washed them down the drain. She ran her hands through her silver hair and sighed, head tilted back and eyes closed. Long, hot showers were a comfort that was almost becoming a crutch. At some point someone would probably mention the water bill and she’d have to slow down, but in the meantime, the water was an escape and she would take every second she could get of it. The hot water ran down her body in silky streams and she drew a hand lightly down her side.

Then the timer she’d set went off, snapping her out of her reverie. 2B frowned and opened her eyes, turning the shower off and drawing the curtain aside. She took a moment to let some of the water drain off her body, then took up her towel and dried herself, methodically attending to every part of herself until she was as dry as she could reasonably be. Tonight was a lazy night, so her only clothes were a pair of baggy grey sweatpants, a black t-shirt, and cotton panties. She dressed herself and took the time to brush her hair, her skin as pale as ever in the mirror. Aqua had once complained that her showers were too hot, but 2B enjoyed the heat and wasn’t as susceptible to it as her non-android… roommates? It was still an odd thought, and not that simple, but it would suffice for now. After bringing her hair into order and putting on her black hairband she finally stepped out of the bathroom and tenderly closed the door behind her. The only sound in the house was… someone playing a game? She looked down the right hallway to a room lit only by the glow of the television. She padded down the hall and paused in the door, resting one hand on the wall.

Byleth was sitting on the couch playing Tetris, by the looks of it. The blue-haired woman had her knees folded beneath her, wearing her usual stockings with black short-shorts and a baggy blue shirt with the Crest of Flames on the front. She hadn’t noticed 2B yet, holding the controller in her lap with a look of fierce determination on her face as she directed the blocks on the screen. She seemed to be in bad shape, judging by the size of the tower. 2B stood in silence, leaning against the wall and folding her arms over her tummy as she watched Byleth silently fume before, finally, the blocks reached the top and she lost the round. She let out an annoyed grunt and leaned back on the couch, finally glancing toward the door. 

“Oh, hey 2B.”

“Hey,” said 2B. “What are you doing?”

“Playing Tetris. Gotta play it on the PS4, so that’s why I’m here.” Byleth stretched. “Wanna play?”

“I’m not so good at video games.” 9S had done all the hacking, she’d never had a taste for it.

“Ahh, c’mon. You could keep me company at least.” Byleth patted the couch next to her. 2B considered for a moment. No harm in watching a few rounds, right?

“Alright.” She crossed to the couch and sat on the cushion next to Byleth, drawing her legs up. Byleth restarted the game. 2B was at least familiar with the basic premise of Tetris so this wasn’t alien territory for her.

“I wouldn’t have taken you for the Tetris type,” she said.

“I like lots of games. Tetris gets hectic,” said Byleth, her brow furrowing. “I’m trying to beat my record.”

“I see.” Byleth started a new round and for a while both were silent, the only sound the music of the game and the sound of the controller’s sticks clicking. 2B’s gaze often lingered from the screen to Byleth, and she spent much of the round watching the blue-haired woman and her reactions to the game. At first she seemed overly aloof, as if disinterested in the game, but the facade quickly faded as the speed picked up and she made more and more mistakes. At one point she misplaced a line block and cursed under her breath, biting her lower lip as she tried to correct the mistake, but before long the round was over and the score was barely more than halfway to her record. Byleth let out a breath and leaned back to stretch, revealing her belly for a brief moment before settling back into the cushions. She glanced at 2B and met her watchful gaze.

“I don’t work well under pressure,” she said, looking away.

“I’m not pressuring you at all,” said 2B. “Though, observing the outcome of an experiment does change that outcome.” Byleth snorted.

“You wanna play a round or two?” she offered.

“Hm.” 2B considered for a moment.

“I could lower the difficulty if you wanted,” said Byleth, the corner of her mouth curling up into a smirk. 2B arched a pale brow.

“The current difficulty would be fine. Pass me a controller.” It was bait, but she didn’t care. Byleth handed her the other controller and prepared a two-player match.

“There’s some other rules so that we can fuck with each other,” said Byleth, giving 2B a sideways glance. “Best of three?”

“You’re on.”

The first match was shorter than anticipated; 2B’s unfamiliarity with the controls as well as the altered ruleset quickly cost her valuable space on the board and Byleth won with a handy lead. Byleth let out a whoop of victory.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, beating someone who’s never played before,” said 2B with a slight frown.

“Sorry, call it me making up for the last run,” said Byleth. 2B’s face softened slightly and she steeled herself for the next match. It was much closer, Byleth winning again with a score only fractionally better than 2B’s. A few mistakes in the final stretch had cost her a lead.

“Well there you go. Clearly I need to practice more,” 2B rested the controller in her lap and leaned back.

“Ahh c’mon, you almost got me at the end,” said Byleth with a friendly smile. She returned to the main menu and 2B’s controller vibrated against her pelvis, making her take a sharp breath and sit up slightly. Byleth suppressed a giggle and eyed the android for a moment; 2B could see a devious idea forming behind those blue eyes.

“How about we make it more interesting?” she said.

“How so?”

“Best of five match. Loser of the round loses a piece of clothing,” said Byleth, her eyes tracing over 2B for a moment then returning to meet her gaze.

“Strip tetris?” 2B let a breath escape through her nose. “Really?”

“Why not? Could be fun,” said Byleth innocently, leaning back and subtly pushing her chest forward as she did so. “What’ve you got to lose?”

“My clothes, specifically,” said 2B, to which Byleth laughed.

“Well, that’s the idea, yeah. But I guess if you don’t want to…” 2B hit start on her controller and they moved to the setup menu. A sly smile spread across Byleth’s face.

“You’re on,” said 2B coolly.

“You take the bait way too easily.”

“I know it’s bait,” 2B responded. Byleth glanced at her for a moment, then looked back at the screen to set up the match. Best of five. 2B crossed her legs and leaned forward on the couch slightly and Byleth smirked at her determination. But sure enough the first match went to 2B by a noticeable margin. The android smiled coolly and looked at the blue-haired woman.

“There you go. Fair and square.” Byleth set the controller down and gave 2B a suspicious grin, then pulled her shirt over her head with a swift enough motion to make her breasts bounce. For a brief moment 2B’s gaze was stuck on them, but she tore them away and hit the button to continue the round. Byleth snickered and 2B realized that she’d once again taken the bait, and Byleth had lost on purpose. She kept her gaze forward, but shortly into the second round Byleth shifted her posture and leaned forward on the couch, the gentle curves of her breasts illuminated in pale blue by the TV. 2B wasn’t sure if it was the distraction or Byleth’s renewed effort in the game, but sure enough she lost the next round. Byleth grinned at her with her tongue between her teeth and 2B reluctantly pulled off her sweatpants and discarded them on the floor, now sitting normally and pressing her bare feet into the carpet.

“Good round though,” said Byleth, reaching down beside the couch to recline it, swinging the leg rest out and practically laying back. 2B hadn’t even realized the couch could recline.

The third round was the longest match yet. 2B’s hands were slightly sweating from the grip she had on the controller and she could tell she was unconsciously furrowing her brow. Eventually the pace of the blocks outpaced her fingers and the round went to Byleth, who clapped once and reached for her water bottle. 2B scowled. Then a thought occurred to her. She raised the leg rest of the couch.

“Gotta take off a piece. Those are the rules,” said Byleth in a taunting tone. 2B glanced at her with a sly grin, reached down, and pulled off her panties just as Byleth lifted the bottle to her lips. The blue-haired woman almost choked on her water as 2B shot the panties away like an elastic and lay on her stomach, her ankles crossed above her bare butt as she regained the controller. Byleth muttered something under her breath and started the next round.

_ Two can play at this game, _ 2B thought, the sly smile not leaving her face throughout the round - a round in which she clearly had an edge. Byleth’s early fumbles gave 2B a hefty lead that easily carried her to a victory. She rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand, shifting her thigh to ensure her opponent could see everything, a haughty look on her face.

“Who wouldn’t be distracted with that huge thing just hanging out?” quipped Byleth, and 2B laughed.

“You started it,” she replied. Byleth grumbled and pulled off her shorts and leggings, pushing the leg rest back in after and sitting largely upright with the controlled held low. Her panties were black lace with patterns similar to her leggings.

“Final round, winner takes all.” She and 2B shared a look and the round started.

2B had never played a better or a harder round of Tetris - but, tonight was all of her experience so far, so perhaps that didn’t mean as much as she would’ve liked. In the end Byleth still won with a pair of back-to-back Tetrises that turned 2B’s seeming lead into an instant loss. Byleth whooped and laughed, kicking her legs out and gently tossing the controller so it arced through the air and landed on the couch between them. 2B gave a mocking groan.

“Well, you win. Good game,” she said.

“Good game!” said Byleth. “Wow, that actually beat my high score too! We gotta do this again sometime…” She trailed off when she noticed that 2B had removed her shirt and now sat naked on the couch next to her, her pale skin glinting under the soft light of the TV. She had one leg folded beneath her and the other knee up to her chest, giving a full view beneath but still obscuring her breasts. She gave Byleth a playful smile.

“Worth the prize?” she said. Byleth nodded with a look of excited approval.

“C’mon, you can’t hide the girls now. You’ve been looking at mine for four rounds.”

“That was your decision. But if you insist…” 2B shifted so her legs were folded beneath her. Byleth’s eyes flickered between 2B’s breasts and eyes with barely veiled desire.

“I- you- you look… really good,” said Byleth, who let out a little nervous laugh and tucked a lock of hair behind an ear. “We haven’t talked much, have we?”

“We’re talking now.”

“I mean, y-yeah, but… we haven’t really sat down and like, talked, y’know?”

“You seemed more interested in beating me at Tetris,” said 2B. Byleth laughed.

“Well shit, if you wanted to talk, you should’ve just said something…”

“I wanted to talk? It seems to be like you wanted to ‘talk’,” said 2B with a sly smile, leaning forward slightly. “What could there be to talk about?” Byleth was silent for a moment.

Then she pressed forward and kissed 2B. They held the kiss for a long moment, 2B closing her eyes and relishing in her victory. She knew Byleth was interested, even from their limited encounters before this, but 2B hadn’t much considered broaching the topic herself. How could she resist now? After a few moments Byleth pulled back slightly, her breathing slow and heavy.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

“Apology accepted,” said 2B coolly.

“2B, I-”

“Bea. The others call me Bea,” said 2B with a smile.

“Bea. Yeah. That’s good.” She shifted closer on the couch and leaned forward again, but 2B stopped her with a finger over her lips.

“Before we go any further, I think we should level the playing field,” she said, her eyes darting downward.

“Oh, right. Sure.” Byleth shifted and removed her underwear, revealing a thin strip of blue hair above her nethers. She shifted so her legs were spread and she leaned back slightly. 2B traced a hand up Byleth’s inner thigh and the blue-haired woman giggled. “You don’t waste time.” 2B simply smiled, rising to all fours and leaning forward to kiss Byleth again, pushing the other woman back. Byleth let out a muffled sound as she was pressed back against the armrest of the couch, 2B lying on top of her, their chests pressed together. The android broke the kiss for a moment, but nothing was said before she eagerly kissed Byleth again, reaching up to gently grab one of her partner’s breasts. Byleth reached around and gripped 2B’s rear with both hands. 

“You’re a lot softer than I thought,” she said after their lips separated. 

“I was designed to be as human-like as possible with the most sophisticated technology-”

“And your butt is fucking awesome,” Byleth cut her off with a spank and 2B jumped slightly. Byleth giggled.

“I get that a lot.” 2B kissed Byleth again, pinching one of her nipples. She retreated and kissed her cheek, then her chin, then her neck. Byleth’s head rolled back and she sighed as 2B’s ministrations worked down soft skin until they closed around a pink nipple. Byleth moaned softly and reached up to run a hand through 2B’s hair. The android teased the nipple for a while, her other hand kneading the other breast, adjusting her position so one thigh was between Byleth’s legs; even with their skin barely touching she could feel the wetness there. She lifted her mouth from one breast and swapped to the other, Byleth biting her lower lip with a soft ‘mmm’ of approval. She continued for a few moments before releasing the nipple and giving both a flick, making Byleth let out a little yelp of surprise. 2B kissed her again before she could say anything, then pulled back and shifted to lay on her stomach, head between the bluenette’s legs, tracing her hands up her creamy thighs.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

“Fuck yes,” Byleth breathed. 2B kissed inside her right thigh, slowly making her way down. Byleth pressed her legs closer together. “Just do it already.”

“Don’t be so needy,” said 2B with a smirk. Byleth sandwiched her head between her thighs, temporarily shutting out sound and holding 2B firmly in place. “Well I can’t if you’re going to do that,” Byleth released her and rolled her eyes. 2B flicked her tongue over the clit and Byleth’s annoyance dissipated with a sharp gasp. 

“Oh Gods your tongue feels so good…” she panted as 2B continued to work. 2B withdrew one of her hands to attend to her own sopping wet pussy, the other gripping the pliable flesh of Byleth’s thigh as she worked her tongue up, down, around, in, out, and more directions beyond. Byleth was fidgeting more and more, now biting on one of her fingers to stifle moans and gasps to little success. 

“Bea…” she moaned. 2B could feel her own climax approaching as she pumped two fingers in and out of herself. Byleth ran a hand through 2B’s hair and gripped it, pulling her even further into her body. “Oh Gods I’m gonna… oh… oh…” 2B suddenly stopped and pulled away. “What? What are you-” 2B’s face was nothing but wordless lust as she shifted her body, pushed her pelvis forward, and pressed her pussy against Byleth’s. She wrapped an arm around her partner’s leg and turned both so she was vertical and Byleth now lying on her side, and began to grind against her.

“Oh fuck-” was all Byleth managed to say before all language degraded into panting and moaning as 2B continued to grind, their own fluids plus the copious work 2B had already done providing ample lubrication. 2B had both arms wrapped around Byleth’s leg, face down and breathing hard as she rode the bluenette into the couch. Byleth seized a pillow and partially pressed her face into it with one arm, the other fumbling blindly for her partner and planting a palm on her tummy. 

“Bea- oh- oh- I’m- oh…!”

“Byleth… I… I…”

Neither of them managed to say anything before they both climaxed, all words lost in two loud moans. Byleth pressed her face into the pillow to try and suppress it as a quiver spread through her entire body. 2B released her leg and fell back, panting with exhaustion, a string of drool on her chin and her groin completely soaked. Both were silent, just breathing in the afterglow. Byleth rolled onto her back and draped one arm over her forehead.

“Holy shit,” she finally managed. 2B chuckled, then laughed, and Byleth laughed with her.

“And to think I just had a shower,” said the android, looking down at herself.

“Made a mess of the couch too. Don’t think you can take that in the shower.” Byleth grinned. “What time is it?” The controllers had fallen asleep, so she fumbled for her phone on the coffee table. “Damn it’s past midnight.”

“Do you want to just… sleep here?” said 2B. “Easier than getting dressed.” Byleth considered this.

“Fuck it, c’mere.” 2B crawled across the couch and snuggled up with the bluenette, hot skin against hot skin, and Byleth pulled the somewhat dishevelled blanket down onto them. They shared one more kiss.

“We definitely should do this again sometime,” said Byleth.

“I agree.” Byleth went for a controller and turned off the playstation, the room fading to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first upload to this site and there will be more in the future!


End file.
